Lust
by raggedypond
Summary: RPF. Matt and Karen having a memorable experience.


HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VEE

Karen came out of the shower, water dripping from her, just a towel wrapped around her slender body. She was pretty sure Matt, who had come to visit her in LA, was still asleep as she'd woken up quite early, so she took her time getting ready. She didn't bother to dress and just went about with the towel on. She was used to walking around her flat naked and wasn't uneasy about walking through the rooms, though it kind of made her uneasy that just a thin fabric would separate her naked body from Matt's sight on the occasion that he woke up earlier. She tried to chase the thoughts of Matt seeing her naked away, as her cheeks had gone a dark shade of scarlet.

After she'd blow-dried her waist-length hair, she proceeded to the kitchen to make some coffee. She strolled along the hall, massaging her scalp and combing her hair with her fingers, trying not to think of Matt, who had actually been the reason for her early waking up. The lazy sun was creeping up the horizon, its morning rays poking through the windows and showering the tiny kitchen in light. As Karen entered the room, she realised that she wasn't the only one awake, yet it was too late. Matt had woken up and he'd even got dressed already, and he was making pancakes. She breathed in suddenly and he turned around, a wide smile spreading his lips. When he saw her, he caught his breath.

There she stood, tall and slim, with legs like heaven and just a minute beige towel wrapped around her divine marble body. The sun was shining from behind her, making it seem like she was walking in sunshine. Matt gulped and felt a certain excitement under his stomach as he stared at her bare silky skin.

"Morning," he said, trying not to sound alarmed, yet it was hard to hide the trembling in his voice. The woman he had loved for years was standing in front of him, as good as naked, and it sort of felt like a dream coming true.

Karen felt her palms sweating and she rubbed them against the rough fabric of the towel. It was a whole new level of awkward, especially if she took into consideration the massive crush she'd had on Matt for years. She let out a breath through gritted teeth as she felt a pull underneath her stomach. Her heart beat so fast that she pretty sure Matt could hear it trying to get out of her chest, rip through her ribcage. Her eyes slid down and she found herself staring at the one place she wasn't really supposed to be staring at.

For a moment, the two of them stood motionless, just looking at each other hungrily, the air so thick with arousal that it was sticky and dense and hard to breathe. And then Matt was kissing her, his sweet lips all over hers, his teeth biting her lip, his tongue tangling with hers. His arms were wrapped around her waist and she was glad he was holding her tight as she felt week in the knees. She let out a groan as their mouths collapsed. His breath mingled with hers, warm and sweet, and he tastes just as she remembered from that one on-set kiss. This was what she'd been waiting for ever since she had set her eyes on Matt and she felt like loosing consciousness as his soft velvety lips gently slid down her jaw, caressing her chin, along her neck, and then he was kissing her collarbones, his lips leaving invisible marks all over her.

He, too, had dreamt of this for so long that he could hardly contain himself. Karen pressed herself against him, her crotch rubbing against his, her hands grabbing his shoulders, clinging on to him as though to reassure herself that he was real, that it was happening, and he nibbled her neck, his teeth tugging at her soft skin. His hands had been resting on her small back but now they slid down her arse passionately, slipped underneath the towel and he squeezed the pulpy, soft flesh of her bum. She rubbed herself against him, her crotch pressing against his until her vagina pulsated with pleasure and tension, and she felt him growing harder. He thrust himself against her, shaking with anticipation. Karen was kissing him back hungrily, and he could feel the breath of toothpaste in her kisses, and a sweetness that was uniquely Karenish, and he knew that he wanted to be inside her once and for all.

Her fingers swiftly unbuttoned his shirt, which she found miraculous as she was shakingq and she took it off, nearly ripping it off in the act. Her palms rested on his chest for a while, feeling his violent heartbeat, and she looked into his eyes before her hands kinkily moved down to his crotch. She wrapped her hand around his manhood, a spark in her eyes, and on feeling how hard and eager for her he was, she squeezed harder, biting her lip, teasing him as she loosened her grip and then tightened it again, and then rubbed her hand upwards and downwards. Until Matt was panting heavily, mad about her. Matt's hands moved away from her arse and slipped between the sweet, warm moist between her legs. He cupped her burning, soft entrance with his palm and pressed hard. She sharply breathed out as his entire hand rubbed her down there, intensely. He was gentle at first, and very slow, teasing her until she was breathless and unable to let out even a groan. Then he hurried his movements, backwards and forwards. His thumb found her clitoris and he massaged it gently, until Karen arched her back and pressed her crotch against his hand, rubbed herself against him, wet and eager.

She leant forward and kissed him until she was out of breath. She unbuckled his belt and eagerly unbuttoned his jeans, her heart beating faster than it ever had. She was breathing heavily, fighting back a moan. Karen quickly got rid of Matt's jeans, sliding them down his legs and her hand stretched over his throbbing penis. He moaned and pressed against her palm as she rubbed and squeezed, causing him to pant. With her other hand she teased him, slipping her fingers underneath the hem of his underwear, her fingers feeling the warmth of his skin but never going anywhere closer to where Matt wanted her to be. Impatiently, he pulled the towel away, baring Karen entirely. His one hand cupped her breast and she arched her back as he simultaneously tugged at her nipple and slid a finger inside her. She let out a small cry as he moved inside her. She wanted him, she starved for him and right now, as his mouth was on hers, and his fingers were inside her, and his hand was kneading her breasts, and as her hands were already holding his hard member, skin against skin, she was absolutely and completely certain that she would never be whole again unless the two of them became one. Their minds had been joined long ago, and they had loved each other for ages, and now their bodies craved for relief, from purely instinctive, wild, raw passion.

He gently kissed her neck, then moved down her collarbones until he finally reached her teats and he covered them with kisses, while she moaned, feverishly begging him to put her out of her misery. He sucked on her nipple and she cried out, and squeezed him so hard, feeling him throbbing and pulsating in her hands, and she just couldn't bear it anymore.

Karen got rid of his underwear as well, and wrapped her legs around his waist, unable to wait any longer. He held her tightly by the arse, pressing his crotch against her, but still not giving her the relief she required. They walked to the kitchen table and he laid her there, against the hard wooden surface, and kissed her all over, teasing her.

"Matt… Matt… Matt," she was whispering. "Oh my God, Matt… Matt…"

Until finally he entered her; he was inside her, he was part of her, and her sweet nothingness was wrapped around him; and she grabbed his shoulders pulling him closer, pushing him deeper into her, and suddenly the world had a meaning. Somehow now it all made sense, and as their bodies became one, their souls entangled, locked in an everlasting embrace. She wanted to feel him there, forever, inside of her, until the end of her days. Their bodies tangled and he was thrusting himself into her, her hand running all over his back, his arse, her nails digging into his skin. She was moaning his name, and he hers, and as he pushed himself deeper and deeper into her, his lips encircled her nipple and he sucked and nibbled at it.

It was crazy and wild, and animal-like, the release of two bodies that had been craving for each other since what seemed the dawn of time itself.

"Oh, Karen, Karen, God, you're so sweet," he groaned in her ear and his warm breath tickled her skin. He buried himself in her and they reached heaven, Matt with her name on his lips, at the tip of his tongue, Karen pressing her nose in the crook of his neck, breathing him in.

Sweaty and hot, they lay there, tangled, matching their breaths and their heartbeats, their fingers laced. The beige towel lay on the kitchen floor, bathed in sunshine, long forgotten. Matt pressed his lips to Karen's forehead, gleaming with sweat. A small smile curved his lips as she cupped his cheek and longingly stared into his deep eyes.

"Stay," she whispered.

"I'm not really willing to go anywhere right now."

"No, I mean… Forever. Stay with me."

"Forever," Matt agreed and rested his head on Karen's breasts, wrapping his arms around her.


End file.
